Wiki.theppn:Community Portal
The forums are the main hub for community activity for the tracker. Wiki.theppn:Notices - Please pay attention, various notices will be posted here when needed. More Categories Hey Folks, I was recently browsing some parts of the normal Wikipedia and then this one and was wondering if we could or if anyone would be intrested in helping me create certain categories. One idea i had i saw on the normal wikipedia was that on certain people they have as a category "____ births". Then also here i noticed that on some artists like Amuro Namie that it has a category saying Okinawan Artists (for some reason the link doesen't exist on here and yet it does on the Amuro page) and i was wondering we could do more categories like that for artists like Tokyo Artists, etc. I figured i'd just let people know of my idea here (if thats ok ^^;) and get some feedback i guess. -- Eimii 13:02, 22 December 2005 (JST) Interwiki from Wikimedia projects I added thePPN to the Wikimedia interwiki map. So you can link to articles in this wiki from articles in Wikipedia and other Wikimedia projects by using thePPN:Goto Maki. --Pmsyyz 16:05, 6 November 2005 (JST) : Good idea, I had thought about doing that but never got around to it. --Womby Lyrics Sites? Is anyone up for making a sort of wiki links list (I don't remember if it is possible with the software, I haven't monkeyed about with the wiki in a few months) or a category for various general web sites and lyrics web sites (that, say, don't cover any particular group or artist) for reference? I have a few sites (including my own) that I could put down. I think the same would be a good idea with shopping sites as well. --Idolcrash 06:41, 5 Apr 2005 (HKT) You mean an article that might be named List of lyric websites or List of websites that sell Asian merchandise? --pmsyyz 23:19, 5 Apr 2005 (HKT) More or less, but maybe with an even more concise name. --User:Idolcrash 05:01, 6 Apr 2005 (HKT) Vandalism That has really picked up a lot in the last couple days. Are there options in the Wiki software to lock certain pages like the Main one from anonymous edits? Wikipedia has that, but I think it also blocks registered users from editing, unless there is an option to create a list of authorized users. Forcing people to register before editing might also slow it down, although it punishes the anonymous folks who do good edits (like the 202.156 person who just added a bunch of good info to the hitomi page). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Vandalism I don't know if it's possible with Wiki software but think a good way to handle it is to let anonymous people edit, but those edits get put on a pending list or flagged as pending on the recent changes before the actual page gets changed. Then anyone who is registered can approve or disapprove of the edit before it goes live. Seems like most of the vandals around here are anonymous (if you consider showing your IP address to everyone as anonymous. Seems like hanging your ass out that way to screw things up is actually more dangerous than registering a nick). --ilikejpop 00:05, 12 Mar 2005 (JST) : Something we can do for the main page is to make everything into templates with just a layout skeleton for the main page itself, then people can still edit the main page easily (once they know what they are doing) but drive by editors will be blocked. --Womby :: Sounds like a plan. The main page should be at the top of the protection list for obvious reasons. I wonder how many people surfed in during the "poops" thing that appeared to be up for a good 6 hours, and were befuddled and/or just moved on. --ilikejpop 03:18, 13 Mar 2005 (JST) Post Vandalism some of the vandalism is making new pages filled with rubbish, it is rapidly blanked and a delete request placed in the edit summary. Perhaps we should create a category Category:Deletion Queue or something, so I can quickly see what pages need to go without paying careful attention to the edit list. --Womby : I think that's a good idea. --tiny 16:55, 7 Apr 2005 (HKT) :: Created Template:delete based on Wikipedia: Wikipedia:Speedy deletions. Some of the vandalism has been because of copyright infringement I copied and modified the speedy deletions template to create an template. --Womby : How about approval? Any change made by everyone will be approved first by admin before it is released! :: That would be very bad the wiki requires very little attention from me, I check it every morning while I drink my Tea if I had to approve every change the rate of updates would drop like a rock and my workload would sky rocket. --Womby Vandalism from a range of IP addresses Recently a vandal (or vandals) have vandalized the wiki by spamming random pages with urls. What's new is that he (or they) is operating from a range of IP addresses. Should we consider banning a complete range of IP addresses? This might of course also block legitimate users, so I'm not sure if this is a good solution. Another option is sending a complaint to the abuse e-mail address of the ISP of the vandal. The needed information can be found with the whois tool or on a whois website (e.g. http://www.arin.net/whois/) --tiny 03:31, 20 Apr 2005 (HKT) MediaWiki upgrades 1.5 beta4 A hard upgrade but cool new features make it worth it. --Womby 13:40, 29 August 2005 (JST) :A weird thing with watchlists I've noticed... I had 16 pages on my watchlist. When I used to click on "my watchlist" it showed changes on those 16 pages, plus changes to their respective Talk pages. After the upgrade, changes to Talk pages no longer appeared. I had to go back in and manually re-watch all of the individual Talk pages. Another weird thing is the way the pages are counted now. I'm now watching 16 pages and 14 Talk pages. My "Show and edit complete watchlist" page shows a total of 30 pages watched, but my "my watchlist" page shows exactly half that number: 15. It was even weirder when it was showing half numbers like 8.5. I know this isn't a biggie, but people might want to know that they might not have Talk pages on their watchlist any more. -- KenobiwanX 11:30, 5 September 2005 (JST) projecthello.com lyrics site is down again Something is wrong with http://www.projecthello.com/ again and none of it is in the Internet Archive Wayback Machine. This breaks a lot of links from Hello! Project song articles. Let's hope it comes back up very soon! --pmsyyz 12:03, 28 Feb 2005 (JST) : Looks like it's back up. Maybe someone should try to mirror that one or save a lot of the content, just in case. --ilikejpop 11:48, 2 Mar 2005 (JST) :: Perhaps submitting it to the wayback machine would be a good idea, it will take over 6 months to appear in the archive but hey its better than a poke in the eye. --Womby ::: Maybe I'll do a slow wget of it. --pmsyyz 19:36, 2 Mar 2005 (JST) :::: I don't want to just repost them here, Mink has worked hard on those translations directing traffic to her is the right thing to do, perhaps when my connection is sorted out we could work out something to try and help with the bandwidth. --Womby ::::: I wasn't thinking of posting them here. I just wanted to have a copy in case they disappeared forever. --pmsyyz 20:00, 3 Mar 2005 (JST) :::::: From what I know, she is planning to transfer it at some point somewhere else with higher bandwidth. If it's down, you can try Google Cache: search Google for "site:projecthello.com Artist Name" (without quotes). --Saa 2 Apr 2005 Navigation Box Template:NavigationBox, Now extendable, what should we do with it? --Womby :Apparently by changing the navigation box like this you destroy the multi-language feature of the wikimedia skin, don't know if thats important for you or not. :: I might be able to do something about that, but we would need other people to do the translations. --Womby Amazon Links Today I thought I saw an affiliate id inside an amazon link ( I didn't ) so I pulled my finger out and started looking at making an amazon template, and this is what I have. which will create this, Initially I passed in just the ASIN code and created multiple amazon links, but though the code is globally unique (harry potter in japan has the same amazon code as harry potter in the UK) Most of the Japanese products are only visible on the JP store. A wrapper template could probably be created to expose Template:ASIN in a more generic fashion. Speaking of Affiliate links, though I expect we have probably less than 1 product via these links does anybody know of a way to expose affiliate earnings, if there was a way to be very open about income generated from the site I would add an affiliate id to the ASIN template. --Womby T&C Bomber The romanisations of Taiyou seem to be all over the place, I am seeing redirects from Taiyou to Taiyo and page edits from Taiyo to Taiyou, perhaps I should look at the page histories but I am at work now and was only watching changes via my feed reader --Womby Site wide css Time to do the right thing and open up the css for extensions, MediaWiki:Monobook.css is now unprotected so all blocks that require a style="border:1px solid grey;color:blue;text-size:.80%;" can instead be defined with a class="smallblue" or something, eventually we should be able to do the same thing for all the other skins but hey baby steps at first yea. --Womby Related to this, I was thinking about a proper frontpage design, we are almost at our first anniversary and should get around to bringing it up to scratch, I have a couple of ideas but am open to just about anything. --Womby Templates Added Template:Album_infobox, but it is broken (see Scratch or Stitch). Any ideas on fixing it? -Idolcrash : I fixed it; it was just some formatting inconsistencies (I compared it against Wikipedia's Ai no Dai 6 kan values). --Emeraldas 09:28, 5 November 2005 (JST) Gravure I move that we combine all of the gravure categories into one big gravure category. So...just gravure. K- and C-Gravure haven't been used yet and if they ever are, there probably won't be that many articles going into them. It seems a little redundant adding everyone in J-Gravure to regular gravure as well. ~ Wapiko 03:03, 10 November 2005 (JST) Spaaaam If you hadn't noticed by now, we're having a spam problem. You can help by marking spammed pages for deletion by erasing all of the content in the page and writing . ^^ Please check the history of the page first and make sure it wasn't a real page before you do this. Also....the Wikipedia had to implement a new rule that in order to create a new page you must have an account. Even though they did it for a different reason, maybe we should do the same? @_@ ~ Wapiko 11:46, 12 December 2005 (JST) : Yeah, I've been doing that. I kinda stopped when you came though, since you can actually delete the pages. ^^ --SPL 11:50, 12 December 2005 (JST) :: Thanks for the help. :) Do continue to mark them as , though. This way, the spam gets less exposure, and also, it's a lot easier for us to delete it right away if the content is delete. Otherwise we have to click edit and scroll down to verify the spam. It doesn't seem like that much of an extra thing to do, but every little bit helps. --Saa 12:25, 12 December 2005 (JST) ::: Oh, ok. ^^ Sure. --SPL 12:39, 12 December 2005 (JST) : I don't really like that idea. There was an anonymous (sp?) user that came along a few days ago and created pages for a few Aikawa Nanase albums; I can't think of any more specific examples but I know there have been some that have really contributed a lot. --SPL 11:50, 12 December 2005 (JST) :: I have blocked all anon edits, this is temporary while we clean the system, if I can work out how to mirror the new wikipedia policy I will look at that too. --Womby (no decisions on policy changes without discussion though) ::: Womby, does Mediawiki have word filters? That way we can block whatever it is they're advertising. --Saa 12:25, 12 December 2005 (JST) :: Blocking anon edits should be a last resort, I agree. Any other ideas on fighting the spam, though? They're using multiple IPs now, so blocking them isn't going to help much. They're hitting a lot of pages, so protecting 40+ pages isn't really viable. :: Also, I'm a member at another wiki where registration is required to make edits, and spammers still sign up and spam. Blocking anon edits doesn't stop them completely, but it should be easier to control. --Saa 12:25, 12 December 2005 (JST) : Some interesting reading for anyone interested: MetaWikiPedia:Wiki Spam MetaWikiPedia:Anti-spam Features MetaWikiPedia:Talk:Anti-spam Features The Anti-WikiSpam Wiki I haven't read all of it myself yet, but it's relevant. --Saa 12:37, 12 December 2005 (JST) :: I have enabled the open proxy blocking functions which should prevent some of the multiple disperate IP spam from getting through, I will re-enable anon edits tomorrow and we can see how things work with that, it would appear that the "anon can only edit not create" features do not yet exist. --Womby ::: Any updates? I was about to edit the front page (where it says Registration is currently not required to contribute), but I figured I'd ask you about it first, if you forgot to turn the registration requirement off or if you went ahead and made it permanent. --Saa 07:41, 24 December 2005 (JST) Upcoming releases What's our policy on making a page for releases BEFORE they've been given titles? ~ Wapiko 03:04, 26 January 2006 (JST) : We should not make them until the title is confirmed by the artist or record company (or perhaps a very reputable source). Until then it's more than enough to just write it on the artist's page and leave it unlinked. If we don't know the title, then we most likely won't know enough information about it to write a new page for it. --Saa 03:40, 26 January 2006 (JST) :: That's what I thought. =) ~ Wapiko 04:05, 26 January 2006 (JST) New Licence Wiki.ThePPN has been licensed under the by-sa/2.0 licence since its inception, this licence means that the content on the wiki can be used for any purpose so long as the resultant content is still licensed under by-sa/2.0. Creative Commons have had by-sa/2.5 published for around a year now and I have resisted changing our licence because it requires acceptance by everybody who ever published anything on the wiki. Today I decided to actually look and see what the differences were between the two and to my delight the changes are trivial, so I have decided to start asking for comments. Does anybody think we should stick with 2.0? Does anybody think there is a problem moving to 2.5? Am I leaking brain matter out of my ears? --User:Womby(Talk) 14:32, 7 April 2006 (JST) : Can you translate the changes into English? Do you see any circumstances where you'd designate another party for attribution? --Saa 20:27, 8 April 2006 (JST) :: It appears to just be clarifying who should be attributed, for this wiki I cannot think of a reason to designate a 3rd party for this wiki but perhaps a book author would wish to credit his publisher. The benefits for us in moving to the latest version of the License is not for the protections it offers but the possibility that in the future we might want to mix in some content from another source licensed under by-sa/2.5 --User:Womby(Talk)